Eating words (I like pizza more)
by ShawStacey27
Summary: Isabella Swan HATES The Vamps- only the most popular band ever. But not wanting to stand out, she acts like the perfect number one fan. What happens when she gets the opportunity to meet Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett? Do they hit off or does she let slip her hatred? I'm so sorry for the sucky summary- there's a better one inside. But please give my story a try. Thanks!
1. A really pathetic summary

A story about dreams you never knew you had coming true.

Isabella Swan has hidden her secret distaste of The Vamps for years- and she has every intention of continuing to do so. Attending a school where everyone is madly in love with the 5 teenagers you detest most, it makes fitting in kind of hard. So what do you? Simple- you lie.

What's your facebook profile picture? One of Emmett and Japer, of course. Your birthday wish? Easy- to meet Rosalie Hale (in reality: for all of them to just die, already). You can't confide in ANYONE, expect your beloved beagle Sir Sirius, and you can't ever be even the slightest bit careless for fear of being ruined and buried 6-feet under.

But what happens when The Vamps' biggest enemy might get the opportunity to spend a week with them? Do sparks fly between Bella and a certain bronze-haired member of the band? Does Bella accidentally reveal her hatred for the 5 or does she act like the perfect giddy, little fan? Is being the most popular girl in her year finally within reach or has it never been further from her grasp?

And what does all this mean for the members of The Vamps? A much-needed reality check? Or the time of their lives?

Click the little arrow at the bottom right of the page to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

Laden with my lunch tray, I walked up some steps to where my friends Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber were, hoping against hope that today at least, they wouldn't be talking about the same thing that they were talking about yesterday. Or the day before. Or any day, really.

But of course, luck wasn't on my side today either. Jessica was busy describing a poster of Edward an equally shallow cousin of hers had mailed her from New York. I joined them just in time to catch the last bit of what she was saying. "Ooh, and I did I mention he's smiling?" she asked beaming and clapping excitedly. Hiding my expression of utmost disdain, I sat down, wryly wondering why someone who was paid around $80,000 to simply pose, wouldn't smile.

I tuned them out, humming quietly to myself as I unwrapped my sandwich. "Ooh, Bella" Angela called out, "Don't forget- sleepover at my place tonight in honor of The Vamps releasing the names of the 3 winners. Just imagine if it's one of us." she said, getting a dreamy (and somewhat scary) look in her eyes.

"How could I forget?" I smiled back. A couple of weeks ago, The Vamps had come out with a contest- whichever 3 girls wrote the best essay about why they should- over everyone else- get to meet the band would get the opportunity to spend a month touring South America with the 5.

I however had my doubts about it any of us being the winners. Angela had gotten a D in her English finals and Jessica's vocabulary was worse than that of a 5 year olds. As for me, I was really good at writing but my points about why I wanted to meet the band were basic and quite frankly extremely stupid.

"Oh, Jacob is calling. Gotta go." I said, quickly trashing my half-eaten PB&J and making my way over to my boyfriend of 2 months and 29 days. "Hey, babe." he said, greeting me with a light kiss. "So, what were you guys talking about today?" he inquired. "Oh, you know The Vamps contest." I said, trying to mimic Angela's expression from earlier. "Of course. Why do I even bother asking?' he laughed.

We spent the rest of lunch making plans for Friday night. Something special since we were celebrating our 3rd month anniversary. We were just finalizing our plans, when Jessica called me over to discuss the sleepover. I sighed, reluctantly pulling myself away from Thomas. "I'll see you later, k? Try not to miss me too much." He said, pulling me in for a goodbye kiss.

I groaned as he pulled away and dragged myself back to the steps. But try as I might, I knew it was unfair of me to hate Jessica. She and Ang were the reasons Thomas and I were going out in the first place. Even though I'd had a secret crush on Jacob since freshman year, it was only after Jess, Ang and I had bonded over 'love for The Vamps' a couple of months ago that he'd noticed my existence and asked me out.

As we color-coordinated our pyjamas (we finally decided on purple), all I could do was sit there and curse that shit, overrated band with its supposedly cute members for ever making it big.


	3. Chapter 2

"Noelle, leave that flea-infected mutt alone and get your ass over here. It's nearly midnight & the results are gonna be posted any second!" Jessica demanded, her eyes glued to Angela's computer.

"Hey!" Angela protested from next to her. "Hannah's like SO clean, okay? I wash her hair more than I wash my own." She said, examining her perfectly manicured fingernails and thus missing the revolted look Jessica shot her. I stifled a laugh but kept quiet- who said hanging out with dumb blondes couldn't be fun?

"Hello, enough talk of that filthy mongrel. The Vamps contest winners about to be announced here." Jessica announced, waving at the screen. Angela nodded in agreement and shut up. Frankly, I'd rather keep talking about the Chihuahua, but I obediently walked over and stared at the still-blank page.

Incredulously wondering how on earth the two of them believed they had a shot in hell of winning, I prepared myself for the inevitable waterworks. Did they really believe that any of them had a shot in hell of winning? I'd read their essays and it was just sad. Jessica had spelled the word 'happiness' with 1P. And 2N's. The worst part? She was the smarter of the two.

Angela kept refreshing the page very 2 seconds- more punctual than German trains- to no avail until finally, somewhere in the house a clock struck 12. Ignoring the dirty looks Jessica and I threw her way, Angela jumped in front of the screen obscuring our view of the now-posted winners.

"Um, I've prepared a special speech for this occasion. So here goes- Okay girls this is it. The moment we have all been waiting for. Good luck you guys & may the best woman win." Angela said, solemnly holding her mug of hot chocolate up as if it was a champagne glass & she was proposing a toast.

I was just wondering how many times she'd rehearsed that speech & whether or not a mirror was involved when 2 screams rang out into the silent night. 2 high-pitched, ear-piercing shrieks from the two girls open-mouthedly gaping at what they saw.

Baffled, I ran over to the monitor curious to see who were the three most-coveted girls of this year and why Angela & Jessica were so upset about it.

I laughed as I approached. I could very clearly see a guy with oiled hair & glasses, wearing the most disgusting tweed vest ever listed as one of the winners. His name was Humphrey Ghidzoe. Wow, that was a sad name. I was a little surprised that guys were even allowed to participate. I'd always assumed the competition was only for girls. On well, like it even mattered to me.

Well, that certainly explained the screams. I sighed inwardly, bracing myself for the indignant moaning. I looked behind expectantly, only to be greeted with more deafening shouts.

While I waited for the yelling to subdue & the crying to begin, I glanced at the other two winners, so that I could contribute more to the unavoidable bitching that I knew would commence in a bit.

They were (thankfully) girls.

The first one was your average blue-eyed blonde with a figure I'd kill for. And no offense to her- I'm sure she was very nice- but she looked like the brand ambassador of the word airhead. The words Tiffany Valore were written next to her picture. Huh, even her name sounded blonde & uptight.

The 2nd girl was a pretty brunette with chocolate-colored eyes & high cheekbones, who for some reason exactly resembled what I saw each time I looked into a mirror. Almost hyperventilating (and not in a good way), I checked her name praying to any & every deity available that it would be anything but Isabella Swan.

Crossing my fingers & toes, I slowly dared myself to look at the fine print. It was there, small but unmistakable. Isabella Swan.

Oh f-ing shit!


End file.
